Idiot Care (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Idiot Care (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction) Synopsis Spongebob and Karen are tasked by Plankton to babysit his pet amoeba Spot while also babysitting Patrick. Meanwhile, Plankton tries to steal the formula while Krabs is on vacation. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Sheldon J. Plankton Spot Karen Plankton Female Copepod(Shown on Screen only) Mrs.Puff(Cameo) Mermaidman(Cameo) The Dirty Bubble(Cameo) Gary The Snail(Picture only) Eugene H. Krabs Plot The story begins at The Chum Bucket where Plankton and Karen are arguing. KAREN: So tell me again tiny twerp, you need a babysitter for Spot so you can go and steal the formula? PLANKTON: That may seem dull but hear me out, I got a plan! KAREN: What is it? Like I need to ask. PLANKTON: I’m glad you asked! You see, Mr.Krabs is out of town for the weekend. KAREN: Yeah? PLANKTON: So, why don’t I do a simulation of that for Spot. KAREN: What are you talking about? PLANKTON: Spot never lets me go anywhere! He loves me so much! Did you notice? KAREN: No, I recorded it. Karen shows a montage of clips of Spot stopping Plankton from exiting the restaurant foiling dinner date plans with a female copepod,.. going to the gym to exercise,.. and even just going a few feet away to get mail from the mailbox. PLANKTON: You honestly should get a life Karen. KAREN: You’re right. She gets divorce papers out. KAREN: Sign. PLANKTON: Oh shut it already! Just find a babysitter so we can go to PHASE TWO!! Karen gets out a telescope and looks outside for takers. Spot shows up. SPOT: Bark! Bark! PLANKTON: There's my little cutie bear! Who's cute? Who's cute?! SPOT: Bark! Bark! KAREN: Plankton. PLANKTON: Oh hold on a sec Spot. Spot grabs his legs and begins to whine. PLANKTON: Relax! Relax! I’m not leaving the restaurant. He grabs out a bone. PLANKTON: Who wants a bone?! SPOT: Bark! Bark! Bark! Plankton throws the bone far away and Spot runs to fetch it. Plankton hops onto Karen's head. PLANKTON: Okay, who’d you get? KAREN: There is Mrs.Puff out there just waiting for the bus. PLANKTON: Nah, too fat, she might crush Spot if she puffs up, which she does 90% of the day. KAREN: That is very se.. PLANKTON: Keep looking! KAREN: Dolt……. Uh… how about Mermaidman. Mermaidman is shown outside licking ice cream and then his belly blows into a hole like it did before. The Dirty Bubble, who gave it, laughs but then floats away once Mermaidman gives chase. PLANKTON: Too old…. and too senile. Suddenly the tiny jerk and the W.I.F.E hear a sound outside. Plankton looks out the window to find Spongebob and Patrick playing Super Neptune 3 on their Nintendo DS's. PLANKTON: Perfect! KAREN: You can’t be serious. He walks out to greet them. PLANKTON: Hi! Patrick gets startled thinking it is a sea spider for some reason. PATRICK: Aaah! A sea spider that can walk and talk! Patrick begins assaulting Plankton with his DS until Spongebob and Karen stop it. PLANKTON: It's just me! You dumb sack of seahorse poop! CURSE YOU!!! SPONGEBOB: Oh hey Plankton! PATRICK: Hey Mr.Green Midget! Plankton takes out a laser ray. PLANKTON: I’ll green midget you! KAREN: Plankton. PLANKTON: What?!! Wait…. oh right…. I got an activity you two feather brains can do, even with your low IQ. SPONGEBOB: Activity?!! PATRICK: Really?!!! SPONGEBOB & PATRICK: TELL USSSSSSSS!!!!!!! PLANKTON: CAN IT YOU POROUS FREAKAZOIDS!!!! Calmly… I want you to just babysit my pet Amoeba, Spot! Spot shows up finally having had fetched the bone after taking a long time to do it. SPOT: Bark! SPONGEBOB: Hey, Spot! PATRICK: Is he a jelly bean? SPONGEBOB: No! AND NO!!! PLANKTON: Stay away from my pet you food vacuum cleaner!! Plankton begins punching Patrick which has no effect and he gets tired out. PATRICK: So, you don’t want him to be babysat? PLANKTON: I do! PATRICK: But you told me to stay away from him! PLANKTON: No I didn’t! HOW DARE YOU JUDGE MY INTELLECT?!! SPONGEBOB: PLANKTON! How about you go over how Spot is babysat instead. PLANKTON: Gladly! Plankton hisses at Patrick a bit making him whimper. Spongebob, Patrick, Plankton and Spot then enter the Chum Bucket. KAREN: This is so going to go south. Karen then enters. PLANKTON: Okay listen up Spongebob,.. Spot must have fat free amoeba treats only! Otherwise, he will get fat! SPONGEBOB: Fat free? Oh I get it! I have those for Gary as well. PLANKTON: Snails can’t get fat. SPONGEBOB: No, they can. Spongebob shows a picture of a fat Gary. PLANKTON: Oh my…. I MEAN, stay on track Plankton! Stay on track! Now,.. the next thing you need to commit to Spot is to play fetch every 24 minutes! PATRICK: Ha! You said 24! PLANKTON: You want 24 punches while you’re at it?!! SPONGEBOB: What else Plankton? PLANKTON: Anyways, those are the basics, although I recommend that you take Spot for some walks as well. Okay, I gotta go. SPONGEBOB: Where? PLANKTON: Business… SPONGEBOB: Okay see ya! PLANKTON: Stupid kid Plankton leaves. Spot begins to whimper. SPONGEBOB: Well Spot, it is just you, me, Patrick and Karen and… Spot ignores him and begins pawing at the doors wanting his owner to return. SPONGEBOB: Oh how cute! KAREN: I know right! PATRICK: I can do better than that! Patrick gets on all fours and stations next to Spot, pawing at the door as well. KAREN: Disturbing. SPONGEBOB: So uh, what do I do first again Karen? KAREN: Feed him treats. SPONGEBOB: With fat right? KAREN: N.. Spongebob gets out custard, safe for Amoebas, but can also make them fat. SPONGEBOB: Oh Spot?!! Spot briefly turns smelling the scent and manages to finally be distracted from Plankton's absence and now paws at Spongebob, wanting the custard. SPOT: Bark! Bark! Spongebob feeds him the whole canister. Spot devours it. Karen gets concerned. KAREN: I wouldn’t do that if I were you. SPONGEBOB: But Plankton said to feed him fat treats! KAREN: No you simpleton, he said fat FREE treats,.. Spot already gained 10 pounds!! Spongebob and Karen look down at Spot, who has gotten a bit bigger. SPONGEBOB: Oh my. Meanwhile… Plankton is at the back of the Krusty Krab with a grappling hook, a grenade and a bottle opener. PLANKTON: Okay, so all I have to do is to use this grappling hook to fire up to the roof. Then I go down the chimney like Santa Claus, WITHOUT THE HO-HO's. Then, I will grab a kitchen tool to shatter the window of the second entrance to Krabs’ office. Then I will activate the grenade to blow open the safe. I collect the formula, bring it back home and then use my bottle opener to open it and be a WINNER! IT’S FOOL PROOF!! Plankton then activates his grappling hook but he put it on the wrong way and is sent crashing into the sign instead and then sent back to the ground with full force. Elsewhere at The Chum Bucket, 24 minutes have passed, Patrick continues to paw at the door being the dimwit he is and Spongebob reviews a babysitting plan Karen had given him. Spot then comes up with a bone in mouth and paws at Spongebob. SPONGEBOB: Why does he have a bone in his mouth? KAREN: Fetch! He likes to play fetch every 24 minutes. SPOT: Bark! Bark! PATRICK: Bark! Bark! SPONGEBOB: Well okay then… Spongebob grabs the bone. SPONGEBOB: Who wants the bone?! Who wants the bone?! SPOT: Bark! Bark! PATRICK: A bone! SPONGEBOB: Patrick no! Patrick leaps catching the bone with his mouth and chews on it. This infuriates Spot. SPONGEBOB: Oh no! Spot growls very angrily and then begins attacking Patrick ruthlessly. Spot recollects the bone and the camera shows Patrick, dazed in confusion and with several claw marks everywhere. Spot is a tough puppy. PATRICK: That is one tough jelly bean… Patrick passes out. KAREN: I’ll get the water. SPONGEBOB: Water underwater? At The Krusty Krab,.. Plankton finishes crawling up top to the chimney extremely out of breath. He then loses his balance and falls through the ashy structure. PLANKTON: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!! Plankton lands onto the Kitchen floor with a thud. After kneeling in pain for a couple of moments, Plankton searches the Kitchen for a sharp object. PLANKTON: A big Kitchen and you can’t even find one sharp weapon! After some searching, he gives up and impulsively grabs a frying pan and then crawls up to Mr.Krabs’ office window on the door that connects his office and Spongebob's kitchen. PLANKTON: Suck this Krabs! Plankton pounds the frying pan against the glass porthole but the pan breaks instead. PLANKTON: HOW?!!! Plankton is then electrocuted by the glass since it has a circuit system in it somehow… I don’t know why. Continuing at the Chum Bucket. SPONGEBOB: Okay, we fed him food and played “fetch.” What next, Karen. KAREN: Plankton did recommend that we take Spot for a walk. PATRICK: He did? Spot shows up with a leash on already, ready for his walk. SPOT: Bark! Bark! PATRICK: He did. SPONGEBOB: Hey Pat, can you get my coat. PATRICK: But it's scorching out. SPONGEBOB: No I need it to dry. I soaked up the water that woke you up to stay hydrated but it just made me soggy instead. PATRICK: I guess so. Patrick hands him the coat. SPONGEBOB: This has barnacle chips all over it. KAREN: Can you just accept the stupid jacket so we can take Spot for a walk. SPONGEBOB: Okay. PATRICK: I hate walking! Spongebob, Karen, Spot and Patrick exit the Chum Bucket and begin walking until Spot picks up a scent and then maneuvers to the Krusty Krab. SPONGEBOB: Does he want a Krabby Patty? KAREN: No… drat… knew this would happen. A confused Spongebob heads over to the Krusty Krab with Spot. Karen and Patrick follow in pursuit. Plankton decides to shimmy underneath the office door eventually making it and then unlocking it. He walks into the Kitchen, grabs the grenade and then reenters heading to the safe. PLANKTON: Ugh, can you work grenade?! Plankton prepares to pull the pin when Spongebob and Spot burst in. Spot breaks free of his leash and jumps into Plankton's arms licking him on the face constantly. PLANKTON: Aaah Spot, what are you… hey, hey, stop, STOP! That tickles! SPONGEBOB: Hey Plankton! Spongebob then notices the grenade by the safe and realizes that Plankton told him to babysit just so he can steal the formula. SPONGEBOB: HEY PLANKTON!! PLANKTON: Poop SPONGEBOB: Was babysitting Spot just meant to be a distraction so you can steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula?! PLANKTON: Aaah no uh…. actually you know what, I’ll be honest, YES, this formula should’ve been mine years ago! I NEED TO STEAL IT! SPONGEBOB: Just like how you stole away Spot's care. Before Plankton could pull the pin, he overhears. PLANKTON: Huh? SPONGEBOB: You are that willing to neglect your own pet, even your W.I.F.E, just to steal a stupid piece of paper? That is so wrong! PLANKTON: How’d you know?! SPONGEBOB: Being a pet owner myself, I know all the rules in the book Plankton, now answer me this, do you? PLANKTON: No SPONGEBOB: Should you? Plankton takes a look at Spot who stares at him with an innocent look on his face. Plankton is touched, very surprising. PLANKTON: Yes… Plankton hops down and Spot continues to lick him. SPONGEBOB: I’d knew even you would see fit. PLANKTON: Suppose you are right this time Spongeboob. Well hey! At least no explosions! PATRICK: Explo what now? Patrick pulls the grenade pin. Spot is alarmed and runs away to the Chum Bucket at the speed of light sensing the danger. Karen grabs Plankton. KAREN: RUN!!! Spongebob, Plankton, Karen and Patrick run away from the Krusty Krab and make it across the street just in time as the restaurant explodes. Mr.Krabs, who has returned from vacation witnesses it as he is about to drive by. MR.KRABS: What the flim flam?! PLANKTON: Ooopsie SPONGEBOB: You’re on your own. Spongebob leaves, since he is very scared of Mr.Krabs. Patrick decides to go to the bus stop. Karen gets out her video camera to film. MR.KRABS: Oh you done it this time Plankton! Come here! PLANKTON: AAAAH! Plankton runs away but first kicks Patrick in the foot since he hates him and then books it as Krabs continues to give chase. PATRICK: OWIE! Category:SquidwardTentacles35 Category:Episodes Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts